


A Cumming of Age Ritual

by Vespairr



Series: Ever-Growing Misadventures of Cow-Girls [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Furry, Groping, Growth, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, POV Male Character, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cock growth, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespairr/pseuds/Vespairr
Summary: Chandler's had a nice life with his two Cow-Gal girlfriends. But it seems like one of his girlfriends has something to prove to her big sister, and may end up roping the trio into a very messy situation...





	A Cumming of Age Ritual

The early morning sun slowly rose over a Farmstead off in the South. Slowly but surely a thin-framed, shaggy-haired, glasses-wearing boy barely into his adolescent years came to, the two young, buxom cow-girls cuddling up to him begging him to stay in bed with them just a little while longer.

Several months had passed since Chandler’s initial meeting with his now girlfriends/mates Bluebell and Taylor. If felt like every week since then they were asking him out on dates, almost all of which ended in a white mess covering the Cows. The two had become quite attached to Chandler, and even Iza was surprised. According to her, they hopped between flirting with boys on the hour around the farm, but something about Chandler had them head over heels. Chandler had become quite a familiar face around the Farm, thanks to his polygamous relationship with the Cows, and a couple weeks back the Matriarch of the Farmstead even offered him employment as an apprentice farmhand. Chandler suspected there might have been an extra ulterior motive behind the offer, as the Matriarch’s eyes were transfixed on his crotch throughout nearly the entire conversation, but he accepted, nonetheless. He was being offered free housing on top of it all, and even if it lacked a few express amenities, he had two pillowy ladies to keep him company so that was a big plus.

Chandler slowly wrestled himself out of the grips of both girls, only giving into their quiet begging to say farewell to both girls with long, passionate kisses. Taylor and Bluebell had had quite an effect on Chandler’s confidence. His stuttering and stammering had slowly faded away from his conversations, and he carried himself with the confidence he imagined that the jocks at his school had once before. A lot of them had either gotten similar physical labor jobs like the one Chandler had lucked into for the first Summer of their adult lives, and a select few had even made their way off to College with scholarships so they can play College Ball. He kept up with most of his old Baseball Teammates. Even if was a benchwarmer most his middle school and even high school career he was still on friendly terms with most the players. All of them were surprised to hear about the job he was undertaking, and they were all even more surprised to learn of his romantic situation.

None of his teammates initially believed him of course, but it was easy to convince Taylor and Bluebell to meet up with him, so he could prove their existence to his friends. Most guys could only dream of the fantasy scenario Chandler had lucked into. Chandler neglected to mention the reason he had attracted two incredibly buxom ladies to be his girlfriends, but the way the two handled themselves around Chandler it was fairly obvious to them that their scrawny friend was packing something impressive below his belt.

It was pretty easy for Chandler’s mind to wander off like this in the early morning. A lot of his work around the farm was basic manual labor, and it let his thoughts go from place to place as he just carried out whatever was needed of him. The several weeks of labor had already started to have a bit of an affect on the boy’s physique. Traces of muscle and tone began to take shape, as well as a bit of Farmer’s tan, from his long days in the sun.

The hours passed by quickly as the sweat trickled down Chandler’s face. His work for the day was finished and it was barely mid-afternoon. A lot of the stronger cow-girls would often help around with the more intensive labor around the farmstead after their milking sessions were over, so the more difficult aspects of what probably should’ve been Chandler’s job were out of his hands. Chandler didn’t mind since it meant an easier job for him, and more time for himself. He figured it was about time to settle down and grab some food, so he made his way back to the abode he shared with Taylor, Bluebell, their Big Sis Iza, and her own partner.

Izabelle was more than likely still being milked, and her partner, the hyper-sized pup that was often found lounging around taking naps atop his own titanic endowment, Bau, took up his own job on the farm as a guard dog. Though as he had come to find out, a lot of his shifts were spent takin naps around the peach trees that peppered the farmstead. He was cheerful and pretty much everyone on the farm enjoyed his company. _Especially Iza_. It wasn’t uncommon for the two to cause small floods around the farmstead whenever they got it on, and Iza got to feeding her loyal pup. Chandler had yet to see the growth personally but judging by how much milk he had seen Iza produce in a single day of milking, he didn’t doubt that Iza could make a boy reach astounding proportions.

Chandler entered his barnyard home after a brisk walk to find his twin girlfriends still lounging around in their beds, cuddling up to each other half-asleep. The two hadn’t yet reached a stage of maturity where they lactated consistently enough to be milked at a profit, so they would either lounge around in their shared abode with their big sis, or be out and about hunting for him so they could try to sneak in a quickie while Iza wasn’t watching. The second one usually ended up with Iza finding out. Actually, it almost _always_ ended up with Iza finding out. It was like she had a sixth sense at figuring out when her baby sisters were up to no good.

Chandler trotted over to his girls, pulling the longer-haired Bluebell out of bed. Initially she rejected the approach but realizing the familiar feel of Chandler’s hands she practically jumped out of bed into his arms. The boy quickly went to work groping and slapping the healthily thick Cow’s ass with as much force as he could muster. Over the numerous dates he had with the girls, Chandler slowly realized what got each girl going over the other. Bluebell was more on the submissive side and loved having her ass played with over anything else. Immediately, Bluebell bit her lower lip, trying to contain the whimpers and moans begging to be released from her slutty gullet. But with a quick glance towards Chandler who was cracking a dumb smile across his face as he continued to play with Bluebell’s pillowy ass, she stopped muffling her moans and gave into the pleasure as thrusted her heavy chest against Chandler’s.

Luckily Taylor was far too absorbed in her daydreaming to hear or pay any mind to the sexual endeavors happening just feet away from her, one hand buried into her crotch and the other groping one of her gargantuan melons. And Chandler was secretly glad of it. He loved both girls but a lot of the times, it was too much a handful to deal with both right off the bat.

Minutes passed and Bluebells whimpers quickly turned to all-out moans. Every inch of her ass was being played with and the slapping had started to cause a mild redness across her cheeks.

_“Ch-Chandler… Give it to me.”_ Bluebell managed to stammer out between moans.

Chandler’s own sex was starting to struggle in his jeans, having stiffened and forming a clearly apparent bulge snaking down his leg. He gave his submissive girl a kiss, then told her to lay down as he got to work unsheathing the massive phallus in his pants. Bluebell eagerly stripped down what little fabric covered her derriere and spreading her cheeks and obediently awaiting her boyfriend’s length. By the time Chandler had managed to wrest his now stiffened 30-inch mast free, Bluebell’s pussy was already soaked. It offered zero resistance as it eagerly gobbled up inch by inch of the boy’s cock.

No matter how many times Chandler fucked Taylor or Bluebell, the sensation of a Cow-Girl’s pussy was a heavenly experience. No matter how big Chandler had ever grown thanks to his girls feeding him, it never seemed to have a lasting impact on how tight they were. Every time, it was like the walls of their pussy’s willingly contorted to be a perfect fit for whatever sized cock was entering them. Just enough give to comfortably thrust, but tight enough to feel like his cock was being milked for its semen with every monstrously sized cumshot he unloaded inside of them.

Chandler swiftly began to thrust balls deep into his Cow cumslut. Making each thrust methodical and powerful, pulling out roughly a third of his length before thrust back into Bluebell’s awaiting womb. Chandler had far surpassed the nervous boy unknowledgeable in sex the Cows had fallen head over heels for. He had become a one-man-wrecking-crew gifted with a powerful woman-wrecker of a cock. Within minutes he could fuck the submissive Bluebell into submission and have the wilder Taylor raving and demanding he never stop.

Eventually Chandler’s gruff grunting and Bluebell’s shrill moans finally managed to jostle the other cow-girl awake, and her eyes opened to watching her twin’s stomach and womb being stuffed to the brim with Chandler’s first nut of the day. The constant consumption of untreated cow milk could have possibly had an effect on the boy’s loads. He never could have unleashed this month in a single cumshot (at least pre-milk feeding) before. His nuts didn’t seem any larger than the were normally, but they were definitely heavier, denser even. The cumshot he had unloaded in Bluebell was enough to make her stuffed stomach look like she was months pregnant. Before Taylor could even begin to protest or have her own turn they were interrupted by the cooing of a very familiar female voice from the entrance of the Barn.

_“Oh, now just look at you Chandler! You’re doing such a good job impressin’ big sis Iza ain’t ya?”_ Iza sauntered up to the trio, tying the shirt containing her enormous haybale-sized tits. Likely having just finished up a long day of being milked. _“You keep that up n’ you’ll be ready for the Matin’ Ritual with my two lil sistas. Won’t that be somethin’?!” _

Chandler wasn’t quite sure what Iza was talking about. She had always mentioned things like the “Mating Ritual” before but never went into any detail about it. Taylor and Bluebell didn’t know much about it either, never having attended one before but hearing Iza coo about her own that she had with Bau.

_“Big Siiiiiiis.”_ Taylor groaned. _“The three of us are already ready for this dumb ritual you keep goin’ on about. We’re both grown up and we’ve been datin’ for months now. He’s even moved in with us! How much more serious can this get before you say we’re ready?”_

_“Well it’s an attitude like that that makes me know ya ain’t ready for such an adult thing.” _Iza walked over to the three, grabbing Taylor and lifting her up off the ground. _“You’re such a cutie when you go n’ get all grumpy and pouty Taylor-baby”_ Iza pulled Taylor up to her face and gave her baby sister a big smooch on her cheek.

Taylor’s grumbling was only further antagonized by Iza’s treatment of her. _“Stop treatin’ me like a lil kid Iza! I’m all grown up now, UGH!”_ Taylor’s struggling in Iza’s arms was about as futile as you could image. Being half Iza’s size wasn’t the only thing Taylor had to contend with. The large cow also seemed to have an abominable amount of natural strength. Though Bluebell and Chandler were a bit too interested in each other than the commotion happening a couple feet away from them. Taylor was always complaining about being babied by their Big Sis. Bluebell wasn’t exactly fond of it either, but she knew not to egg on Iza too much, or both of them would end with their lips wrapped around one of Iza’s teats for a breastfeeding-lecture combo.

_“Ohhhh? Well if you’re all grown-up then how come you two are still lil shrimps? You may be of age but you surely ain’t fully matured. Give it some time babes.”_

_“Maybe if you just gave us the chance to prove we was mature you wouldn’t keep treatin’ us like babes!”_

A bit of a smirk crossed Iza’s face as she gave the struggling sister in her arms a bit of a stronger squeeze. _“Well if you wanna prove yourself so badly let’s give it a try. Bluebell, Chandler hun. You two are comin’ along too” _Taylor fell out of Iza’s arms onto the ground, her plush ass breaking her fall a bit. Chandler and Bluebell were in the middle of a deep kiss when Iza uttering their names had brought them out of their sex-induced tunnel vision. Bluebell and Chandler both started to gather the clothing they had managed to strip out of before Iza’s voice bellowed out again _“Oh no need for that, strut your stuff as we make our way around.”_

Leading her half-naked sisters and their boyfriend through the Farm, the early afternoon sun was only starting to make its way down towards the horizon. The sight of the quartet attracted some attention, mostly from a couple other cow-girls, who had likely put together what had transpired between Taylor and Iza easily, judging by the self-righteous smugness across the younger cow’s face. Chandler was quite confused on what had transpired, being too engrossed in his affair with Bluebell to really care to listen to the conversation. Bluebell seemed as perturbed as Chandler was, wrapping her arms around Chandler’s as if he was a security blanket. Chandler responded by gently massaging one of Bluebell’s ass cheeks as he looked toward his second partner trotting along.

_“The hell did you to say to your big sis?”_ Chandler hissed.

_“She’s gonna ‘test’ us she said. I guess she thinks we’re finally ready for this silly matin’ ritual she keeps spoutin’ on about”_

Chandler had known Taylor long enough to know that if Iza relented that easily about this to Taylor’s whining, that she had something planned. And knowing Iza, he was starting to get flashbacks to his first meeting with the Cows, and Iza’s idea of a punishment.

Iza led her young trio to an older Barnhouse. The place didn’t seem to be lived in, but was well maintained, nonetheless. Iza sauntered over to what looked like a kind of rustic dais at the back of the barn, grabbing up containers filled with seemingly various herbs and whatnot.

_“Whatcha doin’ Big Sis?”_ Bluebell pondered cocking her head slightly.

_“Cookin’ up the remedy we’ll need for ya Rtiual darlin’. Just you three take a seat over there an’ I’ll be done right quick.” _Iza continued to snatch up several more vials of herbs and dumped a healthy dose of a little bit of everything into a mortar and pestle and proceeded to quickly grind it up into a light paste. A few minutes later she approached the confused boy, practically shoving the mortar into Chandler’s face. _“Well don’t just sit there with that dumb look on ya face. Here ya go!” _Iza dipped her thumb down into the mortar nearly covering it in the paste and shoved the thumb into Chandler’s mouth.

Having a 10’ tall lady’s gargantuan thumb practically filling the entirety of Chandler’s mouth was likely the most awkward and uncomfortable thing Chandler had yet to experience, but the taste of whatever was on her thumb was likely the second. The “remedy” Iza had force-fed him had an atrociously bitter taste. Before Chandler could gag it up however, in one fell swoop Iza had popped out one of her titanic mammaries and pulled Chandler up onto her nipple, a torrent of milk flooding down his throat.

Chandler had only suckled from his two undergrown girlfriend’s teats, so the experience of a prized milk cow’s milky sustenance was a on a different scale entirely. And so were the effects on his prized equipment. Before he could even get a grasp on the situation happening to him, he could feel his cock had already grown to the point where it snaked down to his ankle. What he wasn’t expecting however was the growth that had occurred to his balls. While his cock had grown what had seem an extra foot in length in just seconds, his balls had nearly _quadrupled_ in size, possibly rivaling Taylor and Bluebell’s breasts in their newfound size.

His Girlfriends who likely should have been trying to wrest him off their big sister’s teat just looked on in awe. They had seen Iza feed before, but Bau was already multitudes larger than Chandler, and he never grew this fast. When Iza finally set Chandler down, before the boy could even manage to catch his breath, Taylor and Bluebell pounced on their newly enlarged boyfriend.

Iza just quietly sighed to herself watching the three go at it. _“Ahhhhh. Young love.”_

The two lust-ridden Cows stripping their tops off wrapped the massive meatstick before them between their tits, clasping their arms in each other’s and pumping up and down the fat 3-foot cock before them: A Double tit-fuck. While the Cows’ breasts on their own may not be big enough to full encompass Chandler’s cock, with the two twins being perfectly in sync with each other, they could be innovative with certain sexual positions that other duos couldn’t. And they both knew this was a particular weakness of Chandler’s. He loved their tits and especially loved their titfucks. Two of them at once would have him erupting in no time. When they felt the swelling of Chandler’s cock in just a few minutes, they were sure he was ready to blow, but what came instead was a surprise.

Instead of being greeted with a deluge of their boyfriend’s sperm, they were treated to a sudden burst of growth in Chandler’s cock. The confused trio turned their eyes towards Iza who had a giddy smile across her face. _“What? I told you the ritual’d be a big one, didn’t I? You’ve gotta keep pleasin’ your mate until his balls are fully packed. And until then whenever he feels like cummin’ he’ll just get bigger instead! ‘S what that Remedy was for. Buuut if you ignore you boy over here for too long his balls’ll just keep growin’ so it’ll just make it harder on ya! Now show Big Sis Iza how much an adult her lil sistas really are.”_

As it dawned on the two girls, the color seemed to drain slightly from Taylor’s face, but Bluebell was practically salivating at the idea. The two had stopped long enough for Chandler to get in a more comfortable position, and he suddenly thrust himself onto Taylor. He wasn’t sure if it was the milk and herb remedy running through his system or not, but his switch had been flipped. Chandler was ready to pound Taylor and he wasn’t taking no for an answer. Luckily for him, Taylor didn’t seem to want to say no either.

Mounting her from behind, he thrusted his growing manhood into the girls’ aching womb. Being denied orgasming was already starting to have an effect on Chandler after just a single round. He wasn’t quite sure what he’d feel like by the end of it all. As quick as the first would-be orgasm came rushing to him, he felt the familiar feeling of his manhood surging preparing to unload. But as with the first no relief came, and he could feel his cock growing heavier as the orgasm sensation left him.

Taylor was thoroughly enjoying the pounding Chandler was giving her, her initial moaning being reduced to audible panting, mouth agape and her tongue hanging out. Poor Bluebell wasn’t getting any attention and could only finger herself watching her Twin receive the fucking of a lifetime. That was when Chandler had an idea.

While still fucking Taylor, Chandler grasped the back of her head, pushing her face down against Bluebell’s needy pussy. With her panting with her tongue out, her reaction to having something to lick in front of her face was nearly automatic. This time it was Bluebell’s turn to whimper and moan again, as she wrapped her legs around Taylor’s head, locking her in. Bluebell proceeded to gyrate her hips and grope her own breasts, relishing in the experience of her own sister pleasuring her lower half and being in the dominating spot over her sister for once. They had kissed and sometimes even groped each other but they had never gone this far before.

With every thrust against Taylor’s fat pillowy ass, Chandler could feel his balls growing ever denser. The combined weight of them and the massive tumor that was now his cock should’ve been enough to buckle his knees but he was somehow able to keep his lower-body strength and balance himself enough to properly assault Taylor’s womb, as multiple denied orgasms continued to ravage his growing cock and Taylor’s insides as the bulge of her stomach continued to grow and expand to absurd levels.

When Chandler had finally grown bored of the sexual position, he was in he unsheathed his cock from the now nearly unconscious Cowgirl. He was greeted by a cock that was now over 6 feet in length and wider than his two legs combined. Taylor crumpled as the cock left her insides, relieved of the burden of Chandler’s manhood. Bluebell was in absolute awe over the size, and even a moderate coo came from Iza who overlooked the sexual escapade.

_“Come.”_ Chandler calmly spoke as he gestured towards Bluebell. A single word was all she needed to snap her out of her gawking state. She jumped towards the gargantuan cock in front of her and began to get herself skewered upon Chandler.

Iza pondered to herself as the sight before her played out. Maybe she was a bit too rash with forcing them to take the ritual this soon. But at the same time, it was always fun to watch. She decided to just let it play out. Still she was impressed, nonetheless. If this continued at the rate it did, Chandler might even reach as big as her sweetheart Bau got during their own Mating Ritual so long ago. The thought of it sent a sexual shiver down her spine as she continued to witness her two adorable little sisters being brutally fornicated by their new official Mate~


End file.
